


Two Deadly Emotions

by belovedhell (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Arguing, Canon Divergence, Demonic Possession, Demons, Exorcisms, Flirting, Jealous Sam, Jealousy, M/M, Mind Control, Possessive Behavior, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Even though they had been together for a few good six months, Dean still couldn't help but gaze at babes in places. Sometimes even whistling at them. It made Sam's blood boil every time. But he couldn't voice it out because he didn't want Dean to think he was some jealous, crazy boyfriend.





	Two Deadly Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This is another prompt I got, and I got creative! There's errors lying around. Sorry, got impatient again... Seven more stories to go now!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

They had finished a small hunt in Montana; a simple vengeful ghost that was harassing the people living in it. Nothing like salt and burn to finish the job.

Sam had suggested they leave the town named Gainville, but Dean shook his head and said he wanted to hit a bar before leaving town. Sam had no choice but to go with his brother to the bar known as: Blue's Moon. It wasn't so bad. The music was decent and it wasn't crowded with drunks like their previous bar encounters.

Dean told Sam to get a few beers while he glanced around, checking to see if there's a chance to hustle anyone. Sam ignored the way Dean was also discreetly checking out girls passing by.

 _Here we go again_ , Sam thought.

Even though they had been together for a few good six months, Dean still couldn't help but gaze at babes in places. Sometimes even whistling at them. It made Sam's blood boil every time. But he couldn't voice it out because he didn't want Dean to think he was some _jealous_ , _crazy_ boyfriend.

As Sam headed towards the bar counter, the bartender appeared out of nowhere. She wore a plaid crop-top and short denim skirt that probably would've driven Dean crazy if he saw her. Good thing Sam was there instead.

"How can I help you, sweetie?" She winked.

"Uh…" Sam blushed. No girl had ever paid attention to him before. "I'll have two beers please."

She looked at him with an unreadable expression, then she made a twisted smile, making Sam frown. "Here you go, Hon. That'll be 4.50." She placed the beers in front of him.

"Thank you and…" Sam reached into his jacket's pocket, "here's the change." He handed her a ten dollar bill.

The bartender gave him another wink and padded to the cash register. Sam took this as an opportunity to glance at Dean. He failed to see the bartender's eyes go pitch black, her smile never once fading.

Sam suddenly felt woozy— Huh? He shook his head and blinked, trying to shake the uneasy feeling. When he stared back at Dean, who was talking and smiling to the waitress, something inside Sam snapped.

He growled and then turned his head towards the bartender and said, "You know what, keep the change."

"Will do!" She watched Sam marched away, her eyes practically glued to him.

Dean waved as he saw Sam. "I ordered a salad for you, Sammy." He grabbed the beer from Sam's hands and took a swig.

The waitress greeted him, saying, "Your brother was just talking about you." Seriously? Dean told her that they were brothers instead of boyfriends.

"He didn't fail to tell you that we're secretly _lovers_ — and that he fucks me real good in bed." Sam looked smug, his narrowed eyes never leaving the poor waitress as he talked.

Dean coughed up the alcohol, while the waitress's jaw dropped in both shock and disgust.

"What the hell, Sam!" Dean hissed. "He's just joking sweetheart." He tried to give her a charming smile, but it came out grim.

"Right… I'm going to get your food." She ducked away quickly.

Dean snarled, glaring at his younger brother. "Why would you fucking say that?"

Sam shrugged. "It wasn't a lie, was it?" He batted his eyelashes and pursed his lips, rather innocently.

"You're being a bitch!" Dean abruptly stood up from his seat, then scoffed, "You know what, I'm going to the restroom. By the time I come back you better be cooled off."

He left before Sam could protest. Sam raised his eyebrow wondering what Dean’s problem was. He didn't do anything wrong. Oh well. He drank some of his beer.

"Excuse me, sir," a raspy voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Sam turned around and saw another woman wearing a similar outfit like the bartender.

"Yes?"

"My friend wanted me to ask you if you needed more beer."

"No. I'm good so far." He eyed his and Dean's drink— when suddenly another dark emotion coursed through his veins: wrath.

"Just making sure," the woman grinned, skipping away from him.

Sam rubbed his face with his hands, trying so hard to control his sudden emotions. What was happening to him? But more importantly, why the hell was Dean taking so long?

Gritting his teeth, Sam headed to the men's restroom, his hands clenched into fists. He saw Dean stepping out of the restroom, fixing his jacket's collar— Why was he doing that? Was someone there with him? Could it be the waitress?

"Sam? What are you doing—" Dean was caught off as Sam pushed him back to the room, locking it in one swift movement so no one would disturb them. Sam hovered over Dean's body and then leaned down to smell his shirt.

He could catch a whiff of perfume. _Women's perfume_.

"Who was here with you, Dean?" Sam demanded, fisting his hand on his jacket. "Was it that skank that you were smiling for?" his voice got louder and louder. "Tell me!"

Dean tried to shove him away, but Sam wouldn't budge, instead he pressed his body roughly onto his brother's body. "What has gotten into you?" Dean shouted.

"Me?" Sam bitterly laughed. "I'm not the one flirting around like some whore," he snarled. Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Always looking at women— in front of your lover, of all things! Well, I had it, Dean! I'm going to show you who's the one you should have eyes on. Me."

Sam stuffed his hands inside Dean's pants without hesitating, gripping his soft cock that was slowly starting to harden in his hands.

"Sammy... Stop... Not here," Dean said, groaning. He shouldn't want it like this. Not when Sam was so pissed off and different. He was acting like a possessive beast.

"You like this, huh? Me giving you want you want. Not like those sluts out there..." Sam trailed off. His dangerously close to Dean's lips, and just as he was about to kiss him— Dean elbowed him in the face.

Sam let go of him to cover his aching cheek. "Fuck! What the hell, Dean?" As he glared at him, Sam didn't register the fist that came towards him. Ouch. Sam slumped against the wall, his face lingering with tremendous pain.

Then all the anger was gone from his system.

Sam blinked, then gazed at his older brother, whose chest was heaving erratically. "What just happened?" he asked.

"Seriously? You went all cavemen on me!" Dean snapped.

"W-What?" Sam stood up straight and rubbed his aching face. "I did? I don't remember. My mind is a little fuzzy— Why are we in here?"

Dean's eyes widened as he watched Sam looking around the restroom. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"The hunt, the bar," Sam replied, "and talking to the bartender. That's it."

"The bartender?"

"Yeah. I ordered two beers. She was real chirpy," Sam added. "After that... bupkis. Just glimpses of you and the waitress every now and then." Sam's head lolled down in shame. "Feeling angry and jealous. Honestly, I don't know what came over me."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips in thought. "I think it's time we talked to the bartender." He strode towards Sam and cupped his cheeks, examining his bruises that had slowly begun to form. "Sorry about hurting you, Sammy. It just felt wrong. Like it wasn't _the you_ I know."

"But it was me," Sam said lowly. "That's how I always felt deep down, Dean. I just never said anything until now."

Dean let out a sigh. He didn't say anything else. He just caressed Sam's tender skin with his thumb before pulling away.

"Let's go kill those sons of a bitches."

They exited the restroom and confronted the bartender in the kitchen, the demon showed her true self once the Winchester boys stood in front of her. It didn't take long for the other demon to appear.

"I should've known," Sam huffed. "Envy and Wrath from the Seven Deadly Sins."

"How the fuck are you guys keep getting out of Hell?" Dean inquired, splashing them with holy water. Both girls screamed in agony while Sam began to speak in Latin, having already memorizing the words that could exorcise any demon. They both watched black smoke pouring out of their mouths and going straight back to Hell. The girls passed out on the floor. Safe and Sound.

Dean grumbled, getting in the Impala. "Man, I just can't catch a break! Can't a guy celebrate in peace?" They decided to leave the bar before somebody called the cops on them.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Next town will be better." Leave it to Dean to be disappointed with the night.

"You know what? Forget it. We don't need a night out."

"We don't?" Sam didn't look convinced.

"Nah. I'd rather celebrate with my brother in bed. _Alone_. Where his jealousy isn't so far up his ass." Sam glowered at him and crossed his arms. "I get it. I know we have a lot to talk about. I've probably been unfair to you... and for that I'm sorry." Dean shifted his feet and scratched his nape, never once looking at Sam.

Sam made a lopsided smile, making Dean blush hard. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get a head start to next town so we can do a lot of _celebrating_."

 


End file.
